A Little Spontaneity and a Whole Lot of Courage
by MakAttack23
Summary: "It's really simple! You see those protesters against gay marriage? I need you to stand in front of them with me and kiss the hell out of me." Oneshot. Slight Au but still set at Barden. Read and Review.


Beca's walking back to her dorm from a long day at the radio station, grumbling under her breath.

 _Spontaneous._ Hah! She is spontaneous. Stacie doesn't know what she's talking about. She's probably the most outgoing person she knows. Just last week she was supposed to go to the store to get some groceries when she decided to go to that new record store instead. If that's not spontaneous then she doesn't know what is!

 _Jeez, you barely leave the house, Beca!_

So.

 _When's the last time you went outside, Beca?_

That's not important.

 _Did you seriously sit here for 5 hours watching Orphan Black and eating 9 sleeves of thin mints, Beca?_

You know what, my life doesn't concern you Stacie!

Stacie needs to mind her own damn business, that's all! She gets out… just not as often as most people consider healthy… or normal… or even plausible. Whatever, she likes the way things are. Predictability is what she thrives on and Stacie won't take that away from her.

She's grumbling under her breath and doesn't notice the seemingly large mass of gay rights protestors or the very angry redhead arguing with one of them.

Suddenly she's pulled out of her thoughts when she feels a hand grab hers and start to drag her towards the crowd of people. Shocked, she glances up and her eyes lock with gorgeous blue eyes that are almost as fiery as her red locks. The girl is currently staring forward and walking quickly toward the protestors.

"I'm sorry but who the hell are you and why are you dragging me against my will?" Beca asks, tugging a little on her arm to emphasize her point.

Suddenly the girl stops and turns toward her, looking slightly guilty but face still flushed with anger.

"Oh, I'm so sorry but I need you to do me a huge favor! I swear I'll buy you dinner or coffee or whatever you want if you help me out." The redhead says expectantly.

"Um, what exactly do you want me to do?" Beca asks carefully.

"It's really simple! You see those protestors against gay marriage? I need you to stand in front of them with me and kiss the hell out of me." The red haired girl says simply like it was the most normal thing in the world to ask a stranger to make out with you in front of other strangers.

A no is right on the tip of Beca's tongue when Stacie's voice flies through her head.

 _You need to be more spontaneous, Beca! Go out and do something crazy for once in your life._

Spontaneous. Okay. Spontaneous. She could do that.

"Okay, Red." Beca replies.

"Wait, really? Thank you, thank you, thank you! I thought you were totes going to say no." The redhead says excitedly, dragging Beca once again by her hand.

"Sorry, I feel like I need to ask, but what's your name?" Beca asks, suddenly nervous at what was about to transpire.

"Oh, I totes forgot! I'm Chloe." She tells her.

"Beca."

"Cool name, and cool ear spike." Chloe says, turning back to wink at her once and then continuing forward. Beca's face must resemble a very ripe tomato with how fast the blood rushed to her face.

Beca's trying to calm her blush when Chloe stops suddenly causing her to walk into her back. Chloe turns and gives her a small reassuring smile.

"Okay, right here is good. Ready?" Chloe asks her.

Well, as ready as she can be.

"Yep." She replies anxiously.

She sees Chloe give a smug look at the protestor a few feet away from them and then suddenly Red's lips are on hers and her mind blanks. All she knows are soft lips, exploring tongues, and the soft smell of strawberries. She can vaguely hear protests coming from the crowd, but the alt girl can't bring it in herself to care at the moment. Beca slides her hands around Chloe's waist and pulls her closer when she feels Chloe nip at her bottom lip. Her mouth opens in a moan and then Chloe's tongue is in her mouth. Holy hell, can this girl kiss!

Chloe pulls back slowly, their faces just inches apart, panted breaths mingling in the air. Beca doesn't even register that Chloe isn't kissing her anymore. Her eyes are still closed and all she sees is stars and red. A lot of red.

Beca finally opens her eyes and sees Chloe smirking down at her. She looks to the side and notices that at some point the angry protestors had taken their leave. Clearing her throat, Beca backs up a couple steps and tries to clear her mind out of the haze it was in.

"Thanks for doing that, I was just trying to prove a point to those guys. So, want to go get that drink now?" Chloe asks, her smile sheepish and her eyes filled with warmth.

Yea, Beca thinks. She should probably thank Stacie later.

Chloe grabs her hand after she agrees, and they walk off to the nearest coffee shop.

Who knew a little spontaneity and a whole lot of courage could go a long way.

 **Hey guys, I got this idea after gay marriage was legalized in all 50 states.**

 **Hope you enjoy and leave a review and let me know what you think!**

 **#LoveWins**

 **~ M.**


End file.
